Time means trubble
by EnJay
Summary: Ginny gets sent back into the past. But she what she doesn't no is that she will get to hang around with someone she did not expect to see. Includes death of a main character. COMPLETE
1. The Time Turner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story unless you don't recognize the characters.  
  
A/N: Hey people my friend and I wrote this so it might sound a little dumb but most of our friends liked it so I hope you all do. And check out **destiny ruler** her stories rock.  
  
**The Time Turner**  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny was stuck at home she was really pissed off as she had lost her time turner.  
  
"Ginny get your ass down here I want to know where the fuck you put my top."  
  
"Hermione watch your language. Try the washing basket I'll be down in a min." Ginny went about fixing her hair and make-up. She raced down the stairs and put a hand in her pockets. She felt an unfamiliar twinge and landed flat on her face.  
  
20 or how many years ago  
  
"James oh James. Can I speak to you for a minuet please?"  
  
"Um... ok." He looked a little nervous  
  
"James I was wondering if I may borrow your transfiguration notes I understand if you don't want to."  
  
"Lily don't be silly I would never say no to you your far to sweet. Oh my god did I just say that out loud?"  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"I think so James but don't worry only I heard." Then she did something that James would not have been prepared for. She kissed him. "Thanks James I'll get the notes from you later."  
  
"Um...er...um...er...yeah." She walked off and James friends came over.  
  
"Good old Prongs still got it eh."  
  
"Shut up Sirius it is not funny I hate it when all the girls are looking my way."  
  
"Oh James it's not that bad at least you got people that would want to go out with you not like me a bloody werewolf." Remus snapped.  
  
"Hey I saw Snape checking you out so you're not really alone in that department." They all burst out laughing.  
  
Back with Ginny  
  
Ginny slowly pulled herself to her feet. She looked around.  
  
'This place looks familiar it does I'm at Hogwarts. There's the womping willow but I don't seem to remember those people' Ginny thought to herself. She walked over to them.  
  
"Um.... hi I don't suppose anyone of you could tell me what year this is do you?"  
  
"Nope sorry we can't be stuffed trying to remember things like that we have more important things like pranking people." One of the boys said then started to walk off with his friends.  
  
"Remus was that hot girl talking to you."  
  
"Now really James..." But that's as far as he got because Ginny started to walk over to them again.  
  
"Is your name James Potter? And your Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and last but not least the little runt Peter Pettigerw."  
  
"Um...yes do we no you?" James asked  
  
"Well not really."  
  
"James don't be so mean she is hot." Exclaimed Sirius. Ginny just had to blush at that comment.  
  
"All I wanted to know how she new who we were."  
  
"I can't tell you how I know you. But James you do have a wonderful son."  
  
"What the heal are you on about?"  
  
"Ok I'll try and explain but you can't tell anyone. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"O...k."  
  
"My name is Ginny Winters I wont say my real name as if I do it might change the future me being here will do that already. Yes I did come from the future." She stopped and waited for a reply but when they didn't she continued.  
  
"I used a time turner I was given but it went a bit far back when I fell down the stairs." At that Peter started laughing. Four pairs of eyes glared at him. He stopped and hung his head.  
  
"So your from the future...." Remus said slowly talking it all in. She nodded. Remus thought for a moment. "Do all girls look as hot as you in the future." He winked at her. Ginny blushed. Peter stared at her.  
  
"So your not here for a reason?" Peter asked and looking every part the rat he was. Ginny shuddered and shock her head. "No warning for us?" he asked again. Ginny glared at him and simply stated.  
  
"I can't ruin the timeline."  
  
"Ok then just one question. How do you plain on getting back?" James asked breaking the tension. The colour quickly drained her face as she searched her pockets.  
  
"I don't know." She stated almost in tears. Sirius who had been watching her went up to her and swung an arm over her shoulder and said.  
  
"Don't worry. Well help you get home." Ginny found his arm and words very comforting indeed.  
  
"So Mr. Potter." Ginny begun once she pulled herself together. "How's Lily?" His friends burst out laughing Ginny gave a small smile as she answered. "Um...Good."  
  
"What did I say that was wrong?" Ginny asked  
  
"Nothing Ginny. You didn't do a thing wrong it is just that James and Lily are not going out. It just sounded funny the way you put it. Plus I think James would like to go out with her."  
  
"Shut it Sirius. We all no you love Snape. I saw you checking out his arse."  
  
"I never did but you were in bed with him."  
  
"Sirius don't say that you should be ashamed." Remus scolded.  
  
"You guys are sick." Ginny said giggling. Four pairs of eyes placed on her. "We all know that Snape couldn't get anyone to check out his anything." They all laughed.  
  
"So were to now Ginny." Remus asked.  
  
"What year are you guys in?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Were in our 6th why Ginny?" Sirius asked  
  
"Then you tell me were to go Mr. Padfoot."  
  
"Hey how'd you know...?" He trailed off. "Your from the future."  
  
"Yep that's me I'm a future girl." She said  
  
"Well lets go to our spot were no one ever goes." Remus said.  
  
"Oh um guys I don't want to spoil the moment but who is she and how do we know we can trust her?" Peter said.  
  
"We don't Peter but maybe I would like to get to know her better." Sirius said as Ginny flushed red.  
  
"So you want to get to know me Sirius." Ginny Giggled  
  
"Well I meant maybe be one of your friends."  
  
"In that case I would love to be your friend Sirius."  
  
"Friends." They shook hands.  
  
"Now we know your trustable lets go to our hide out." Remus said  
  
"Ginny if we take you. You must promos that you wont tell a sole." James murmured.  
  
"I swear on my greave I wont tell a sole." Ginny said.  
  
"Good now follow me." Ginny followed the slowly. She wasn't paying attention to were she was going she was more into the thinking mode. 'I could kill Peter then Lily and James wouldn't have died and Harry would live a normal life. Or I could prove that he is a death eater'  
  
Sirius stopped right in front of Ginny and she crashed into him.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because were waiting for Peter to do his thing so we can go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Your going into the streaking shack."  
  
"Yeah are you coming?"  
  
"No way in heal."  
  
"Ginny I'll be right here with you."  
  
"Sirius please I'll tell you anything if you don't make me go in there." Ginny was letting uncontrollable tears Sirius rapped his arms around her then lowered her to the ground as James called to him.  
  
"Well wait for you in there Sirius Ginny." Sirius was more interested with Ginny again.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong why don't you want to go down there?"  
  
"Because it is were...I cant tell you."  
  
"Ginny its alright really I'm not about to go yelling it around."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you want to come in or not?"  
  
"Not really but I will just for you."  
  
"Ginny only come if you think you'll be alright."  
  
"I'll go come on let's get going." She jumped into the hole taking Sirius with her. Ginny stopped moving as memories came rushing back to her she pushed them to the back of her mind. She reached over to Sirius hand she grabbed it and squeezed it he squeezed it back.  
  
(A/N Chapter 1 done what did you think of it. I'll leave a preview of the next chapter.  
  
Ginny cracks she spills some secrets that she is not supposed to. Will her mistake ruin the time line? Will Sirius gain the courage to ask Ginny out? Will Ginny get home? Find out in the next chapter of time Means trouble. 


	2. The Shrieking Shack

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything so don't sue me.  
  
**_ArthursMelin:_  
** Thanks for your review. I like to get feed back on what reviewers like. I also like to no who is reading my stories and liking them. Thankyou.  
  
**_Lioness821:_  
** Thanks for the review I have completed the story but typing it but is the problem. I don't get to use the computer at home much as my family uses it. So this chapter is for you.  
  
**The Shrieking Shack.**

**_Chapter 2_  
**  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I call ya Gin?"  
  
"If ya wanna I don't really mind."  
  
"Gin I have never meet a girl like you before."  
  
"Well I've never meet a guy like you before Sirius. And if you allow it I would like to get to know you better."  
  
"Ginny I want to get to know you better to."  
  
"Well now that's settled I want to do something." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately on the lips. She then backed off and Sirius stared at her.  
  
"I just did that didn't I?" She asked carefully Sirius nodded and smiled. "Did you like it?" He nodded again then he did something. Sirius pulled Ginny in for a kiss. Ginny ignored all the memories that were flowing into her mind and just relaxed into his kiss. After awhile they broke apart panting. A cough behind them made them turn around. It was Peter.  
  
"Having fun?" He sneered nastily. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Oh come on Petey. A guys aloud to have fun once in awhile." Sirius winked at Ginny and then put an arm around her shoulders as she blushed. Peter geared at her.  
  
"Come on Gin," Sirius said ignoring Peters gears or maybe he couldn't see them Ginny thought. They walked off down and caught up to James and Remus.  
  
"Have fun?" Remus asked slyly. James grinned at them.  
  
"Let Peter join in huh?" He asked and Remus and James laughed. Sirius growled.  
  
"Let Lily join you sometime then James." Ginny said and everyone but James laughed.  
  
"Just keep walking." James said blushing angrily. So they did. Sirius kept his arm around her shoulder and Ginny was glad it was there. At one point they fell behind and Sirius kissed Ginny again. They held the kiss until James pulled them apart.  
  
Once in the shack they snuck out the back and told Ginny to hush. "Well tell you when we get there." Were their answers to her questions. So Ginny hushed and enjoyed the warmth of Sirius shoulder.  
  
Ginny snuggled into his shoulder and then closed her eyes letting him guide her to a chair. Sirius sat down then pulled Ginny into his lap.  
  
James and Remus looked at each other then at them closely.  
  
"Looks like Ginny here has stolen our Sirius heart." James muttered to Remus.  
  
"Yep it sure does. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked James shook his head "I honestly don't know."  
  
A giggle brought them out of their thoughts and Remus smiled as Sirius and Ginny decided to come over.  
  
"Now lets find a way to get out little Ginny home." James said smiling.  
  
"You don't have to help me you know. But before I do go home I would like to see something." Ginny muttered.  
  
"And what might that be darling." Sirius said.  
  
"Your animagus form."  
  
"Well we wouldn't normally show people but coz Sirius here seems to like you I think we can make an exception just this once." James said and Ginny squealed with delight.  
  
"Thankyou James your so nice."  
  
"I know and modest to. So tell us what happens in the future." He relayed.  
  
"I cant tell you if I do it will ruin the time line." She sighed  
  
"It's alright Ginny I think that maybe we should take you to see Professor Dumbledore." Remus said.  
  
"That's a good idea he might even let you stay." Sirius said softly.  
  
"You know I would love to stay but I have to get home there are things to plan and paces to go." Ginny said referring to a memorial service for the loss of Sirius. But they didn't know that was what she meant.  
  
"Well lets go." Sirius offered his arm to Ginny and lifted her off the floor.  
  
"Thanks Sirius." She said as they walked off to the castle.  
  
A/N:  
If I spelt anything wrong just tell me and I'll fix it up when I have time.


	3. Am I really staying

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I did.

A/n: Hey guys I just want to say thanks for whoever reviewed me it does mean a lot to me so thanks.

**S.S. Harry:**

Thanks for the spelling lesion. I really needed it.

**Hekate the one of witchcr:**

I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter. The good thing is that it is all finished and will be updated soon.

**Orlitza2000:**

I'm Glad you like to criticize other righting and I'm only beginning it's not like I'm gonna become famous over this or anything.

**Am I really staying?**

Once at the castle Ginny turns to Sirius.

"What if he makes me leave now?"

"That will be alright we will just have to make sure that we meet in the future."

"I guess."

"So Ginny do you want to go back." Remus asked.

"Not really but I miss my mum, dad and my friends god father I liked him more than I should but he died so...." She trailed off.

"Oh Ginny. I know how you feel I never new my parents. They were killed by lord Voldemort."

"Remus I'm so sorry."

"By this time they all reached Dumbledore's office.

"Do we all go in or just me."

"I know why don't you and Sirius go together. James and I have some homework to finish." Remus said to Ginny. Sirius smiled and grabbed her hand. Ginny knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." Came a voice from within. They entered. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as he saw Sirius. He opened his mouth to scold him when Ginny came in after him.

"Hello" Ginny said softly a bit out of place with this younger Dumbledore. He gave her a warm smile.

"Your Ginny?" She nodded. "I'll have to send you home you know" She nodded again. "But as seeing I have a little idea how to send you back you may stay here with young mister Black in Griffindoor common room." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Um I guess so."

"Is something wring you don't seem to happy."

"Nothings wrong I was just wondering if I will be taking classes with him too."

"Ginny your going to be an exchange student until I can get hold of a time turner for you."

"Yes sir."

"I will make a time when one of out 6th year perfects will take you too Diagon Alley."

"Thankyou sir."

"One more thing how many people know your from the future?"

"4 I think is that going to be a problem?"

"No not at all. So when you get up to the common room there will be a bed set up for you in the 6th year dorm."

"Thankyou sir." And with that Sirius and Ginny left.

"Hey Gin seeing as your going to be around a lot more do you want to maybe go out sometime?"

"Um... I don't think that would be very appropriate. I see a lot of you in the future."

"Is it good or bad?"

"Sometimes I can't tell. It's rather good. But I must say that you're behaving a lot better than you do in the future"

"Really... that's interesting. Do James and Remus hang out with me in the future? I bet we get up to lots of mischief."

"I believe you do."

"That's great."

"So do u want to go to the common room? Unless you want to show me some secret passages?"

"Maybe we should get to the common room. Your room mates will want to meat you."

"Look Sirius just give me the password I'll make my way there myself and in my own time."

"OK but just be careful. It's Serpent."

Ginny blinked she hadn't expected him to give it to her that easily. "Okay then Sirius I'll see you later."

"Bye Ginny."

"Bye Black." She smirked as he walked away.

A/N: Thats it for this chapter but the more reviews i get the sooner i update.


	4. What am I going to do?

What am I going to do?

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

A/N: remember I like to read reviews so review me.

Ginny walked the familiar route to the Gryffindor common room. Once at the fat lady, She took a deep breath.

"You're a new face, but you look to old to be a first year. Are you from another house, because if you are GO AWAY." Ginny laughed.

"Serpent." She said clearly and the portrait swung open. She stepped inside and felt everyone's eyes go on her. Ginny let out a small gasp. Everything was green and silver!

"Did you want something?" A girl snapped from her seat near the fire. Ginny just stared. "Well?" The girl asked again raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'm in the wrong house." Ginny whispered then cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, wrong dorm…" And she turned around to leave someone caught her arm.

"Don't leave yet, your welcome to say if you like." Said a male voice.

Ginny spun around to see whom it was and then bash their brains in but stopped. "Malfoy?" she whispered and the guy grinned.

"Lucius Malfoy at your service pretty lady." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Well I think I'll just be going now." She went to leave when he spoke up again.

"Why would you go? I like you I would be pleased if you would say." He ran his hand up and down her cheek.

"Yes so you like me still must go."

"But I don't know your name how will I find you?"

"You will be seeing me around but I do have to go."

But what he did next shocked her to know end he hit her hard across the face then dragged her to his room.

Ginny didn't know what was going on until it was too late. Ginny was bashed and dumped somewhere in the castle.


	5. Do actions have consequences?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you read except for the plot.

A/n: This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you like it.

Do actions have consequences?

Chapter 5.

Ginny pulled herself into a sitting position and rocked backwards and forwards. After a while she heard people talking so she moved father away into the corner.

Finally she cried and got up. Her muscles had begun to hurt. Ginny wondered the school not caring. She bumped into Sirius.

"Ginny!" He called and ran up to her. "Where did you go?" She screamed and ran for Dumbledore's office.

"Give me your time turner now." She demanded. "I'm going home."

Dumbledore stared at her ripped cloths and tear streaked face and sighed" Your going to be a mother Ginny." He said and Ginny clasped onto the floor crying.

"I can't go home now!" She wailed. "Not with his child in me." Dumbledore came over and held her. "And…I…I…" she sniffed "I can't stay here." Another wave of tears passed over her.

Dumbledore shook his head and took the weeping girl too the hospital wing. Once there he left her.

Ginny stopped crying now. Unable too sleep she looked around. Seeing a shard of glass she picked it up and stared '_Death is my only savior' _She whispered. Then stuck it deep into her wrist and pulled. Her savior had come.

Opening her eyes she saw Sirius. He smiled at her and pulled her up of the soft clouds. He kissed her and hugged her. Finally he whispered in her ear.

"No one can hurt you now, love. I'm here to protect you now.

The End.

A/N: Owww wasn't that beautiful. Now everyone must leave a review. I do need something for me to get inspired over.


End file.
